<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is War by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838256">Love is War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assjob, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Coming home after war, Deepthroating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sappy, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O Japão estava em guerra. Os soldados batalhavam arduamente dia e noite para defender seu território. Pais, maridos, filhos, todos estavam lutando para proteger suas famílias, arriscando suas vidas pelo bem do país, mas talvez o trabalho mais difícil fosse o de quem esperava pelo retorno de suas pessoas especiais e Zoro era uma dessas pessoas que esperava o retorno de seu amado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postado originalmente em 11/11/2018 (primeira parte) e 11/11/2019 (segunda parte).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O Japão estava em guerra. Os soldados batalhavam arduamente dia e noite para defender seu território. Pais, maridos e filhos lutavam para proteger suas famílias, arriscando suas vidas pelo bem do país, mas talvez o trabalho mais difícil fosse o de quem esperava pelo retorno de suas pessoas especiais.</p><p>Estava chovendo forte. Um homem solitário estava parado no meio da tempestade protegendo-se apenas com um guarda-chuva. Usava roupas tradicionais daquele país e um paletó preto por cima das vestes. Era um dia frio, porém não estava com o paletó por tal motivo. Era o paletó dele. O homem que amava. O homem que aguardava.</p><p> Desde que seu amado se foi, não conseguia se separar daquele paletó. Era o favorito dele. No dia em que fora deixado para trás, acordara com a peça lhe cobrindo. Sabia o significado. Era um adeus, provavelmente para sempre.</p><p>Eles brigavam feito cão e gato. Ambos possuíam personalidades fortes que sempre se batiam de frente. Não que fosse esse o motivo das brigas, na verdade, um motivo sequer existia. Bom, para Zoro existia um motivo para ele ficar irritado: Aquele idiota era um completo mulherengo apaixonado pelas mulheres. Não por apenas uma mulher, por todas elas. Era um safado sem vergonha. Por algum motivo, ele nunca levou nenhuma delas para a casa que dividiam. Aquela casa era um território sagrado e intocado, nenhum dos dois jamais levaria qualquer pessoa ali, se respeitavam em primeiro lugar. No fundo, sabia que aquele amor absurdo pelas mulheres era algo vazio e que ele não seria trocado por uma qualquer, mas mesmo Zoro se sentiu inseguro uma vez.</p><p>Lembrava-se perfeitamente da bruxa. A deusa da pessoa que ele amava. Com ela foi tudo diferente. Sabia que o idiota a amava de verdade, só que por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, aquele relacionamento também não deu certo. Em algum momento seu amado disse que não ia ter nada com ela, que nunca teve e que ele já amava outra pessoa há muito tempo. Muitos anos. Décadas.</p><p>Era sonhar muito alto imaginando que era ele essa pessoa? No início, sim. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, Zoro percebeu que era exatamente isso. Seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Ele era amado pelo homem que também amava, provavelmente desde sempre.</p><p>Quando percebeu, a guerra começara e os dois soldados foram convocados. Não conseguiu conversar com o amor de sua vida depois disso, foram colocados em tropas separadas, batalharam em locais diferentes, até ser ferido gravemente e quase morrer. Sempre imaginou que em seus momentos finais iria conseguir se declarar para a pessoa que amava, mas era algo tão cruel deixar alguém pensando na vida que poderiam ter se sobrevivesse que Zoro não falou nada.</p><p>Ele sentiu seu amado a seu lado em todo momento. Ouviu seu choro que durou dias e horas. Até que finalmente acordou. O abraço que recebeu foi o mais caloroso de sua vida e mesmo que o rosto daquele idiota estivesse todo vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar, ainda conseguiu achá-lo lindo. O amor realmente era cego.</p><p>Depois daquilo, apenas conseguiu se sentir patético. Era teimoso, queria voltar para a guerra, queria sua vingança, desejava a vitória mesmo que precisasse perder os dois braços e as duas pernas, mas ele não deixava.</p><p>Ainda se condenava por ter se ferido na batalha anterior a ponto de sequer estar conseguindo andar quando sua pessoa especial partiu. Zoro era o guerreiro, mas não se sentia nada além de um fracassado por estar apenas esperando sem poder fazer nada. Como foi tão inocente a ponto de ter deixado aquele idiota lhe dar um sonífero que durou tempo o suficiente para as tropas já terem partido? A história de não envenenar comida então não se aplicava à água? Maldito seja! A confiança às vezes lhe apunhalava pelas costas.</p><p>Já fazia três meses que ele partira.</p><p>A chuva havia parado. As nuvens se espalharam pelo céu, saindo da frente do sol que acabava de aparecer. Um arco-íris surgiu no céu e Zoro ficou observando por algum tempo, distraído.</p><p>— Zoro. — Chamou um homem loiro sendo iluminado pelos raios de sol, parecendo até que estava descendo dos céus. Um anjo. Ele estava mancando, com as roupas todas rasgadas, o rosto cinza de pólvora e incontáveis ferimentos e cicatrizes de batalha. Havia perdido o olho direito e este estava sendo escondido por uma franja mal cortada, que costumava ser sedosa e longa. Mesmo assim aquele homem sorria. Até acabado fisicamente ele sorria ao ver a pessoa que ansiou reencontrar por tanto tempo no campo de batalha.</p><p>Ah, finalmente ele estava ali, com aquele maldito sorriso perfeito e o resto do corpo em estado deplorável. A franja até tentou esconder a cicatriz nova no olho, mas óbvio que Zoro iria notar. Qualquer mudança no corpo daquele homem seria notada por seu olhar atento. Uma cicatriz no olho oposto que ele próprio havia perdido na batalha anterior, cicatriz que o faria sentir-se culpado pelo resto da vida por não estar lá para defendê-lo, porque aquele era um anjo estúpido ao mesmo nível em que era pervertido. Se Zoro estivesse lá, talvez... Talvez ele pudesse tê-lo salvado... Talvez ele poderia ter evitado aquele acidente ou simplesmente feito com que acontecesse com ele e não com o cozinheiro. Não se importava com suas feridas, com suas cicatrizes, era um guerreiro, vivia no campo de batalha, era seu dever, era seu lugar, mas não o do loiro, nunca foi, nunca seria. O lugar dele jamais foi na guerra e era por isso que se culpava tanto, deveria ter obrigado o maldito a ficar em uma cozinha desde sempre, mesmo que o alistamento fosse obrigatório, mesmo que o país precisasse deles, não era lá que ele pertencia, muito menos sem Zoro para defendê-lo.</p><p>Mesmo irritado com os ferimentos no corpo alheio, Zoro ainda sorriu ao vê-lo, sentindo o coração bater mais acelerado em empolgação. O loiro não teve dúvidas de que aquele sorriso era o mais lindo que já havia visto. Seu coração acelerou e momentos depois sentiu dois braços fortes o abraçando e um rosto sendo apoiado em seu ombro. Sentiu algo molhado escorrer ali e sabia que não era chuva, ficando até um pouco surpreso por estar esperando um soco ou xingamento por tê-lo deixado para trás.</p><p>— Sanji. — Finalmente conseguiu falar depois de alguns minutos abraçado enquanto tentava controlar o turbilhão de sentimentos que o inundaram de uma só vez. Todos seus sentimentos pelo loiro estavam contidos em apenas uma palavra, apenas o nome dele. Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo nome e Zoro não imaginava o quanto ouvir aquilo fazia o loiro sentir-se amado e correspondido.</p><p>— Tadaima, Zoro.</p><p>— Okaeri.</p><p>Eles ficaram se olhando por longos minutos. Sanji acariciava o rosto moreno, tocando-o como se fosse a pedra mais preciosa do universo. Zoro não era uma pedra preciosa, mas para o loiro ele era a pessoa mais preciosa da galáxia. Estava tão claro os sentimentos dos dois ali. Seus corpos se moveram automaticamente, até que seus lábios estavam finalmente unidos pela primeira vez, após décadas se desejando.</p><p>O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos. Apenas um breve selar, seguido de outros, até se afastarem e voltarem a se encarar. Sanji sorriu apaixonado vendo o rosto corado de Zoro, ele tinha uma leve expressão irritada, só não sabia dizer se era aquela típica expressão irritada de sempre que vivia no rosto dele ou se ele estava apenas querendo matá-lo por tê-lo abandonado daquela forma. Quando ouviu um resmungo irritado teve sua resposta.</p><p>— Desculpe. — Pediu sincero, enquanto voltava a acariciar o rosto de Zoro.</p><p>— Nunca mais faça isso. — Era uma ordem. Um ultimato. Da próxima vez ele não ia dar a mínima para seus ferimentos, para seu peito aberto, para o olho esquerdo ferido ou para qualquer coisa, iria atrás de Sanji nem que fosse se arrastando pelo chão por todo caminho.</p><p>— Acabou. — Sanji falou com a voz calma e um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios. Zoro retribuiu e suspirou aliviado por ouvir aquelas palavras. Finalmente havia acabado. Finalmente poderiam seguir com suas vidas. Finalmente poderia se aposentar. Finalmente o loiro poderia ter seu tão sonhado restaurante. Finalmente poderia ficar com Sanji para o resto da vida.</p><p>Zoro moveu os lábios, sendo calado pelo indicador de Sanji. O olhou irritado, prestes a xingá-lo, mas o olhar intenso o fez se calar e esperar, ansioso.</p><p>— Case comigo. — Sanji pediu enquanto olhava no fundo de seus olhos, pegando-o completamente de surpresa. Sentiu-se envergonhado e queria esconder o rosto, até mesmo fugir dali. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquelas palavras. Nunca achou que ficaria tão constrangido.</p><p>— Achei que nunca iria pedir. — Zoro aceitou sem pensar, sorrindo apaixonado, não escondendo a emoção.</p><p>Seus corações pareciam que explodiriam a qualquer momento. Seus rostos estavam quentes e um discreto tom rubro tomava conta de suas bochechas. Eles se aproximaram e selaram aquela união com um demorado beijo. Naquela noite eles finalmente consumaram aquele amor reprimido por tantos anos.</p><p>A guerra havia terminado, mas o amor deles estava apenas começando.</p><p> </p><p>Chutou a porta para entrarem em casa, imediatamente prensando Zoro contra a parede. Sanji atacava fervorosamente os lábios de seu amado, devorando-o completamente. Altos gemidos de prazer e desejo eram ouvidos, ecoando no ninho de amor dos dois, até então fechado e totalmente vazio.</p><p>— Cook... — O maior gemeu manhoso, chamando o apelido carinhoso de seu amado. Estava morrendo de vergonha pela forma que acabaram naquela situação tão intensa. Apenas uma leve brincadeira no carro, uma passada de mão aqui e outra ali, uma pequena apalpada no volume adormecido escondido pela calça social do mais novo Chef de restaurante e não demorou para o ver ficar louco de tesão, aquele homem que parecia estar sempre no cio.</p><p>— Marimo... — Voltou a beijá-lo com vontade, devorando seus lábios. As línguas disputavam espaço, brigando sempre por tomar o controle da boca do outro. Os toques fortes por toda a extensão dos corpos deixariam marcas roxas que se assemelhariam a violência doméstica, tamanho era o desejo que estavam sentindo no momento.</p><p>Os beijos continuaram intensos. As roupas aos poucos foram retiradas e deixadas pelo caminho da sala até o quarto e, quando chegaram no local, apenas as cuecas restavam. Novamente o loiro jogou o moreno contra a parede, causando um baque alto que arrancou um gemido dolorido da garganta de Zoro, mas ele não se deixou afetar pela dor, e continuou a beijar o loiro com desejo assim que ele voltou a molestar seus lábios. Os beijos desceram dos lábios para o pescoço bronzeado e junto aos beijos, lambidas e mordidas foram distribuídas. O clima estava tão quente...</p><p>Estavam ofegantes e suados, apenas aqueles beijos intensos estavam deixando-os exaustos. Fez uma pausa, encostou a testa à de Zoro e olhou em seu olho. Sorriu apaixonado e tal ato foi prontamente retribuído. Caso morresse naquele momento, Sanji morreria feliz.</p><p>Ele era tão lindo.</p><p>Seus corações pareciam que iam explodir.</p><p>Segundos depois, o espadachim voltou a atacar os lábios do cozinheiro, finalmente tomando a iniciativa. A briga por espaço foi retomada, mas ele não estava com muita vontade de disputar, não daquela vez. Sentiu mãos grandes agarrarem sua bunda e fazerem uma força exagerada até conseguir elevá-lo do chão. Teve que enlaçar as pernas na cintura esguia e logo suas costas foram encostadas na parede para que tivesse um pouco mais de apoio.</p><p>As mãos de Sanji atacavam aquelas nádegas durinhas e perfeitamente definidas, segurando-o com força para não deixá-lo cair. Zoro era pesado, maior que ele e claramente mais forte, e mesmo assim isso não o fazia ficar atrás. Ele pegava o cérebro de músculos no colo e abusava dele como bem entendia, deliciando-se com aquele corpo perfeito, mesmo que não conseguisse segurá-lo por muito tempo. As coxas grossas enlaçavam sua cintura, segurando-se com força, mas ele não usava as mãos para se segurar. Estava apenas abraçando o seu pescoço, confiando nele, sabia que jamais o deixaria cair e tal confiança era retribuída sempre que estavam em posições opostas. Era algo difícil e que aprenderam a ter com o passar dos anos, total confiança em seu parceiro.</p><p>— Cook... — Zoro chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o abandonar seu pescoço e olhar em seu olho. Viu o desejo no olhar do loiro e sabia que estava com o mesmo olhar, só que o do pervertido estava mais intenso. Sentia-se uma presa encurralada. Zoro era um tigre, mas Sanji era um leão. O maior predador. O rei da selva. Não tinha como vencer quando ele estava daquela forma e naquele momento o de cabelos verdes não sentia qualquer vontade de vencê-lo.</p><p>Sua boca ficou seca, esquecendo-se completamente as palavras que iria dizer, mas o menor parecia que conseguia ler sua mente, então fez exatamente o que estava desejando. O levou no colo até a cama e o derrubou nela, ficando bem no meio de suas pernas. Engatinhou por cima de Zoro que se sentiu novamente uma presa. O olhar intenso de Sanji parecia devorar sua alma e ao invés de sentir medo, ele sentia um tesão que não sabia explicar em palavras nem mesmo de onde havia saído. Como aquele homem conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado precário, deplorável e vergonhoso? Maldito loiro de olho azul e aparência angelical! Lambeu os lábios sensualmente, mostrando-se para o indecente em um convite que obviamente fora prontamente aceito. Segundos depois, estava completamente encurralado contra a cama, os braços dele apoiados ao lado de seu rosto, além do menor ter ficado em uma ótima posição em que suas ereções se roçavam, então sem perder a abertura, começou a se esfregar lentamente, fazendo movimentos circulares e enlouquecedores.</p><p>Soltaram gemidos de prazer, sentindo seus membros em contato um com o outro. As cuecas estavam se tornando úmidas, deixando as ereções se tocarem de forma mais intensa. Os lábios do maior estavam entreabertos, e não tentava conter nenhum gemido, a época de se envergonhar e evitar gemidos entre os dois já havia passado, mesmo que se envergonhar fosse sempre inevitável. Retribuiu o olhar intenso de Sanji, que estava com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios, o que fez com que seu rosto esquentasse ainda mais e o sorriso idiota aumentasse. Sentiu vontade de xingá-lo de todos os nomes mais feios existentes, mas aquele galanteador de quinta se abaixou e tomou seus lábios em um novo beijo intenso e demorado, calando qualquer ofensa que pensasse em dizer.</p><p>Novamente começaram a brigar por espaço e, aos poucos, o mais forte foi cedendo e se entregando, deixando-se ser dominado por completo. Em algum momento no meio ao beijo abriu o olho e viu o maldito ainda o observando intensamente. Sentiu-se devorado. Seu membro pulsou de desejo fazendo um gemido obsceno escapar de seus lábios. O cozinheiro se afastou, sorrindo vitorioso, lambeu um rastro de saliva que havia escorrido pelo canto dos lábios do moreno e mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior. Continuou com os beijos até a orelha de Zoro, lambeu os três brincos e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo, arrancando outro gemido prazeroso. Amava aquela parte sensível, amava tudo naquele corpo lascivo e entregue que pertencia a ele.</p><p>— Vou te devorar por completo. — Sussurrou com a voz grave banhada de desejo, arrepiando a nuca do homem com musgo no lugar do cabelo e o fazendo corar ainda mais, isso se aquilo ainda fosse possível.  Sanji era tão terrivelmente obsceno naqueles momentos, era impossível não se sentir envergonhado.</p><p>Sanji continuou brincando com os brincos. A língua chupava os três pequenos objetos de ouro, puxando de leve, fazendo o lóbulo da orelha se esticar um pouco. O pescoço também recebia seus carinhos, vez ou outra ganhando uma lambida ou mordida razoavelmente forte que arrancava um gemido baixo. Mordeu a cartilagem da orelha e passou a língua por toda extensão, até estar novamente no lóbulo, onde mordeu e chupou com força, sentindo o gosto dos brincos em sua língua quente e sensível. Arfou de prazer.</p><p>Mesmo parecendo perdido nas sensações maravilhosas e intensas, Zoro não ficava sem fazer nada enquanto tinha a orelha abusada daquela forma tão deliciosa. As mãos agarravam as costas largas e a cada sensação mais prazerosa que sentia, um arranhão era deixado na pele branca como recompensa por fazê-lo se sentir tão bem. O membro parecia estar cada vez mais duro, dando a impressão de que sua cueca iria rasgar a qualquer instante de tão apertado que aquilo estava ficando. Era tão bom...</p><p>— Vire-se de costas para mim, meu amor. — Sanji pediu com a voz calma e delicada, como se estivesse falando com uma princesa. Ele tocou o rosto de Zoro e o acariciou, voltando a olhar em seu olho e sorrindo docemente. Apenas naquele instante o predador havia sumido por completo e não se sentiu mais uma presa.</p><p>Sentia-se completamente amado.</p><p>Sanji sabia fazê-lo se sentir assim apenas com um olhar. Um sorriso. Aquele sorriso adorável que admirou por tantos anos, mas que eram raras as vezes que era direcionado à sua pessoa, ou ao menos foi isso que achou durante muito tempo. Sentia-se tão amado por ter vencido todas as mulheres do mundo que poderiam roubar seu loiro, seu homem, seu amante, que finalmente possuía o direito de chamar de “seu”.</p><p>Seu marido...</p><p>Os olhares se fixaram por alguns segundos, ambos sorriam perfeitamente apaixonados e se permitiam uma pequena pausa. O moreno estendeu a mão para cima, tocando o rosto alheio, que fechou de leve o olho azul com aquele carinho gentil recebido de seu amado. A franja foi colocada para trás e Zoro a segurou por alguns segundos enquanto olhava a ferida que era tão parecida com a sua, só que no olho contrário. Era impossível não sentir um aperto no coração, porém já haviam discutido tanto por aquilo que combinaram não tocar mais no assunto.</p><p>Sanji culpava-se por deixar Zoro perder seu olho esquerdo.</p><p>Zoro culpava-se por deixar Sanji perder seu olho direito.</p><p>E não era apenas por aquela ferida, haviam muitas outras pelas quais se culpavam, que pensavam que se estivessem no mesmo local no momento que aconteceu, nada teria ocorrido. No fim, era tudo devido ao amor intenso que sentiam um pelo outro, nenhum dos dois tinha realmente alguma culpa, provavelmente nada mudaria mesmo que estivessem lado a lado, talvez algo até pior e mais sério poderia ter acontecido.</p><p>— Eu te amo. — O espadachim disse, se levantando de leve e beijando o olho ferido, voltando a deitar confortavelmente na cama. O loiro abriu o olho saudável e o observou, surpreso. Não esperava aquilo, não naquele momento, mas aquele homem sempre seria aquela caixinha de surpresas. A expressão surpresa deu lugar a uma expressão apaixonada e resolveu repetir o ato. Abaixou-se e beijou o olho ferido do cacto, em seguida sua bochecha, até chegar aos lábios e selá-los rapidamente.</p><p>— Eu também te amo. — Os dois sorriram bobamente, pensando no quanto viver aquele amor era bom. — Vira pra mim, vira. — Repetiu o pedido, dessa vez sendo prontamente atendido. O viu deitar de bruços, ficando com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro e as pernas levemente afastadas. Seu controle foi embora novamente dando lugar àquele leão predador de antes e comeu aquela bunda deliciosa com o olhar. Era incrível o poder que Zoro e seu corpo lascivo tinham sobre sua pessoa, estava hipnotizado, aquela bunda era uma das maravilhas do mundo e merecia todo seu amor. Se apenas olhando a bunda já estava fora de si, imagine então quando ele abaixasse aquela cueca... Antes, precisava pegar algo.</p><p>Saiu de cima da cama e mexeu por alguns segundos na gaveta da cômoda, pegando alguns objetos e logo retornou, ajoelhando-se bem próximo da bunda do moreno. Esfregou a ereção algumas vezes naquela carne, sentindo o membro enrijecer ainda mais. Parou após um tempo, percebendo que iria perder o controle novamente e gozar muito rápido e não queria só penetrar e gozar, queria algo mais, algo especial.</p><p>Olhou para as costas largas, percebendo como seu moreno estava ofegante. Sorriu admirando aquela bela visão dos músculos bem definidos se contraindo e expandindo. Tudo naquele homem era perfeito, até mesmo aquele cabelo estranhamente verde. Se abaixou sobre o corpo maior, encaixando seu pênis no meio das nádegas, empurrando de leve o tecido fino da cueca. Deu uma rebolada, sentindo o corpo abaixo de si estremecer e isso o fez lamber os lábios cheio de tesão.</p><p>— Você parece tenso... — Sussurrou rouco com os lábios encostados na nuca alheia. Colocou a língua para fora, lambendo aquela parte quente e viu de relance uma mão agarrando os lençóis. — Relaxa, marimo... Vou te fazer ficar beeeem relaxado. — Terminou a frase cantarolando. Deu mais algumas mordidinhas na nuca, vendo a outra mão do marimo quase rasgando o lençol, aquilo o incentivava a continuar.</p><p>Voltou a se ajoelhar, dando uma investida tão forte contra as nádegas do moreno que ele mesmo gemeu de prazer, Zoro estava tão quente, queria tanto se enfiar nele... O pré-gozo umedecia cada vez mais sua cueca, deixando seu pau completamente marcado no tecido.</p><p>— V-vai ter volta! — Ouviu um protesto não muito confiante, porém sabia que no fundo ele estava adorando ser tratado daquela forma. Apenas sorriu, concordando. Tudo bem, ele não se importava, ambos achavam que títulos e barreiras em um relacionamento apenas atrapalhavam, então desejou muito ser virado na cama e ter sua punição no mesmo momento, até que não seria uma má ideia aquele corpo forte sendo pressionado contra o seu, investindo em estocadas intensas e violentas... Ansioso para sua vez chegar também, sentia todo o corpo estremecer e amolecer só com o pensamento de ser possuído.</p><p>Cansou daquela tortura, não aguentava mais conter seu pau na cueca e não duvidava que gozaria no tecido, o que daria muito trabalho para lavar depois e sempre sobrava para ele, com certeza o pinto daquela planta já estava melando completamente o lençol e daria um puta trabalho limpar tudo e tirar a mancha chata. Resolveu livrá-los do tecido irritante da cueca, deslizando-o pelas pernas até conseguir puxar pelos pés, sentindo uma libertação instantânea. Tocou o próprio pau, sentindo-o pulsar na mão e fazê-lo gemer excitado, louco para foder o homem abaixo de si.</p><p>Quando foi repetir o processo com a cueca de Zoro, assim que puxou o cós, o viu empinar a bunda fazendo-o achar que perdeu a consciência por um segundo. Que bunda era aquela? Teve que respirar fundo para não voar em cima e devorá-la de forma quase canibalesca. Puxou o tecido até os pés do outro e retirou também, jogando no chão, mesmo ainda não estando lá em sua melhor consciência. Precisava dizer para aquela alga interromper os agachamentos ou acabaria virando realmente um canibal.</p><p>Se ajeitou no colchão, ficando sentado sobre as coxas grossas. Pegou um tubo e o moreno voltou a se empinar, fazendo-o rir. Boatos que Sanji era o pervertido... Ele quis realmente comentar algo pervertido, porém a visão daquela bunda gostosa empinadinha próxima de seu rosto, toda necessitada, era irresistível. Abaixou um pouco o rosto, curvando as costas e mordeu a carne gostosa, arrancando um gemido do outro. Viu o olhar virado para si lhe reprovando e sorriu inocente.</p><p>— Você que se empinou quando eu sequer estava planejando fazer qualquer ato indecente com seu corpo casto, puro e virgem. — Fez uma expressão angelical, mesmo que na realidade existisse um demônio da pior categoria ali dentro, Zoro sabia muito bem.</p><p>O moreno sequer respondeu, aquele demônio pervertido não merecia uma resposta, apenas revirou o olho, bufou e voltou a deitar-se confortavelmente e apoiar a cabeça em um travesseiro macio com o cheiro do babaca, afundando-se naquele aroma gostoso do cabelo loiro.</p><p>Sanji segurou o pênis liberto, completamente melado com o pré-gozo e o direcionou até a bunda do moreno, esfregando-o ali por alguns instantes antes de posicioná-lo no meio das nádegas e deixá-lo ali, como se fosse o local mais apropriado para se “estacionar” um pau. Ouviu um resmungo saindo da boca do outro, provavelmente o chamando de pervertido ou algum derivado, mas nem deu ouvidos. Voltou ao que estava fazendo antes, concentrando-se no tubo e o abriu. Jogou uma boa quantidade do líquido gosmento nas mãos e as esfregou, logo inclinando o corpo para frente e apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Zoro. O movimento que fez com o corpo causou um delicioso deslize de seu pau no meio das nádegas escorregadias, fazendo-o gemer extasiado. Que bunda, senhor. Teve que apertar com força os ombros bronzeados para manter a sanidade e o equilíbrio, porque o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo não era normal e roubou totalmente suas forças.</p><p>O líquido fazia suas mãos deslizarem facilmente por toda pele morena. Apertou as mãos nos ombros tensos, massageando com vontade todas as partes que aquele corpo tinha direito, ouvindo um gemido sendo abafado pelo travesseiro. Continuou com a massagem, tentando acabar com toda a tensão que estava acumulada no corpo e eliminar qualquer dor que pudesse ter causado no processo entre o estacionamento e o quarto, já que jogar aquele homem contra a parede com força e atacá-lo era um hábito irritante e por mais que soubesse que não machucava realmente, às vezes poderia deixá-lo um pouco dolorido.</p><p>Abaixou um pouco para alcançar a orelha de Zoro e falar algo pervertido, só que acabou fazendo o membro molhado deslizar pelas nádegas escorregadias, sentindo o moreno contrair o corpo e as nádegas em conjunto, prensando o pênis no meio das duas montanhas e enlouquecendo o homem fraco que o cozinheiro era, fazendo-o até perder a fala. Sem perceber suas próprias ações, aquela alga maldita começou a rebolar a bunda contra o pau enfiado ali, fazendo movimentos que enlouqueceriam até o cara mais santo de todos. Como ele não percebia o que fazia? Aquela sensação era a melhor de todas, esfregar o pau bem gostoso na melhor bunda que existia sem dúvidas era o sonho mais impuro do Chef de cozinha. Melhor ainda, estava tendo aquela bunda rebolando em seu pau! Era seu dia de sorte. Começou a investir bem gostoso sem penetrar, gemendo alto e grave no ouvidinho do moreno, fodendo aquelas nádegas e sendo muito bem incentivado e estimulado pelos gemidos inconscientes e reboladas obscenas daquela bunda carnuda. Você jamais vai saber quão prazeroso é foder uma bunda até foder uma e Sanji amava foder a bunda de Zoro e mais ainda quando seu marimo resolvia se esfregar com vontade, aproveitando-se de seu pau como bem entendia, bem guloso.</p><p>Seu corpo ficou fraco, estava ofegante, cansando de meter com tanta vontade e velocidade, precisava de uma pausa. Estava muito quente, trêmulo, mole, quase caindo e derretendo. O que ele achava que não ia acontecer tão cedo porque se sentia forte, resistente e pensava que conseguia se conter o quanto desejava, aconteceu e as palavras pervertidas que iria dizer se dissolveram no mais prazeroso gemido, totalmente obsceno. Ele travou por completo quando o esperma jorrou nas montanhas e seu corpo caiu por cima do maior, sua mente parecia vazia naquele momento, quase sendo difícil para processar a informação que gozou só de se esfregar um pouquinho na bunda do marimo. Por um momento Zoro não entendeu, apenas por um momento mesmo.</p><p>— Você acabou de go-</p><p>— Ca-cala a boca, marimo!</p><p>— Eu não acredito que você realmente goz-</p><p>— CALA A BOCA!</p><p> Zoro até tentou segurar o riso, não, ele não tentou não. Sanji gozava tão rápido que chegava a ser fácil. Não que o loiro fosse precoce, apenas era um pervertido sem controle. A única desvantagem daquilo era que sua bunda estava completamente melada... Hmm... Não que fosse totalmente uma desvantagem, até que era bem gostoso... Realmente não havia percebido o que fizera com o pobre loirinho inocente, puro, casto e virgem.</p><p>Mesmo completamente envergonhado, Sanji tentou focar-se outra vez na massagem, o outro estava gostando e relaxando em suas mãos, então voltou a tocá-lo. Tocou seu pescoço, não com tanta força porque estava meio molinho por ter gozado gostoso. Pressionava na nuca os polegares em movimentos circulares, segurando ao redor do pescoço com os outros dedos. Sentia os pelinhos arrepiando-se com seus dedos e sorria, achando adorável.</p><p>Desceu a massagem, seguindo a linha da espinha dorsal até a lombar. Viu o corpo do marimo empinar novamente, sem nem perceber, e sorriu. Amava provocar aquele corpo sensível. O péssimo posicionamento fez com que saísse de cima do corpo alheio e se ajoelhasse ao lado, uma pena porque estava tão bom ficar com o pau no meio daquela bunda gostosa, quente e melada... Porém, o pênis fora trocado por sua mão, seus dedos, tocando as nádegas e as afastando. O sêmen escorria pela entrada, descendo pelas coxas e Sanji desejava muito ver o rostinho lindo do outro todo corado e envergonhado por aquela situação constrangedora, mesmo que a visão traseira também fosse de outro mundo.</p><p>Suspirou apaixonado, lambendo os próprios lábios até não resistir a tentação e aproximar o rosto. As pernas afastadas lhe ofereciam uma visão espetacular da entrada, dos testículos e do pênis moreno, fazendo o loiro salivar. Ele caiu de boca nos testículos, abocanhando-os completamente e sugando-os com desejo, pouco se importando que o próprio sêmen estivesse ali. Por puro reflexo, Zoro empurrou o corpo para trás, fazendo o loiro engolir ainda mais aquelas bolas macias, arrancando um urro de prazer do outro.</p><p>Os dedos procuraram desesperados pela entrada de Zoro, que mais uma vez se empinou, abrindo-se para o loiro que teria sorrido caso visse a cena, mas estava muito entretido devorando as bolas daquele homem. O indicador da mão esquerda encontrou a pequena entrada e juntou-se ao médio, forçando-se para o interior alheio usando apenas o resto de óleo de massagem e da porra como lubrificante.</p><p>O moreno estava em êxtase, completamente entregue, deixando aquele pervertido fazer o que bem entendesse com seu corpo. Chupar seu saco era sacanagem, bem no seu ponto fraco? Só conseguia gemer sem controle, sequer conseguia reunir palavras para fazer o idiota parar, mesmo que parar definitivamente estivesse fora dos planos, só queria fazer o mesmo também... Era injusto só Sanji se divertir. Sentiu os dois dedos penetrando-o por completo e fez o corpo cair para frente, fazendo os testículos fugirem da boca alheia e os dedos ficarem apenas as pontinhas dentro. Nem ferrando iria gozar só com o imbecil chupando suas bolas!</p><p>Estava ofegante, então nem mesmo conseguiu xingar imediatamente, e quando virou o corpo e rosto só um pouquinho para o lado para falar alguma coisa, automaticamente sentiu uma língua quente invadindo sua boca e uma mão com uma pegada maravilhosa agarrando sua bunda. As duas mãos procuraram apoio no peito de Sanji, empurrando-o para trás e quando conseguiu finalmente afastá-lo, o olhar que recebeu do menor era completamente necessitado. Mais uma vez se sentiu completamente devorado e odiava aquilo. Odiava tanto que amava. O viu movendo os lábios para tentar falar e era sua vez de mostrar que o desejava tanto quanto.</p><p>Avançou contra ele e devorou seus lábios, faminto. Sanji não era a única fera ali, dois sabiam jogar o mesmo jogo. Os dedos encontraram os mamilos sensíveis e os apertaram, fazendo-o se perder em meio ao beijo. Aproveitando-se da situação, enquanto Sanji gemia, Zoro sugou sua língua e antes de retornarem ao beijo a mordeu com força, fazendo-o sorrir pervertido. Uma mão abandonou o peitoral definido e desceu pelo corpo gostoso, até chegar na bunda e apertá-la também, com uma pegada tão boa, ou até melhor que a anterior.</p><p>Os membros se chocaram, causando um gemido nos dois e atrapalhando completamente o beijo. O moreno olhou de relance para baixo, vendo uma ereção formada novamente sendo esfregada contra a sua e sorriu maldoso, aquele ero-kappa sempre seria o maior pervertido sem controle de todos, por isso o apelido. Ele investiu o quadril contra o outro, esfregando-se outra vez e vendo o safado jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer em delírio. Aproveitando-se da abertura, atacou o pescoço alvo e deixou uma mordida forte na carne, chupando com gosto. Colocou a língua para fora e subiu até a orelha, babando no amado.</p><p>— Eu também quero te chupar. — Ao mesmo tempo que pedia, se oferecia por completo e, como um bom pervertido, Sanji imediatamente colocou-se duro na cama, deitadinho como o bom garoto que ele era.</p><p>— Vem por cima e empina sua bunda enorme e gostosa para mim, vem. — Como se a frase já não fosse vergonhosa o suficiente, lambeu os lábios e saliva escorreu pelo canto da boca e ainda por cima segurou o pau e começou a se tocar. Tão vergonhoso. Antes do outro concordar com a ideia, o menor pareceu se lembrar de algo e chamou a atenção do amado. Pegou a mão esquerda de Zoro, mão em que usavam a aliança, levando-a até os lábios e a beijando com carinho, fazendo o outro corar. — Guarda minha aliança enquanto eu te preparo. — Estava muito bom para ser verdade, o pior era a forma inocente que o desgraçado pervertido conseguia falar aquilo!</p><p>— Maldito! Usa a outra mão!</p><p>— Mas eu não sei usar a outra mão, Zoro-kun, ela é totalmente inútil. — Viu o loiro fazendo um biquinho manhoso e carinha de anjo. Aquele fingido maldito! E ele já estava tirando a aliança! Filho da mãe!</p><p>— Mentiroso! Você é ambidestro assim como eu! Não sabe nem mentir de forma convincente. — Protestava irritado, vendo o imbecil retirando a aliança e colocando em seu dedo mindinho, que era o único que cabia e deixando um beijo nos dois dedos que estavam as alianças. Ele sempre fazia aquilo, parecia que amava envergonhá-lo das piores formas. Maldito! O odiava!</p><p>Honestamente, Sanji merecia um soco na cara, mas Zoro o amava muito e principalmente, estava queimando de tesão, então deixaria passar. Sem contar que ele estava louco para enfiar aquele pau delicioso na boca e sentir a boca quente dele devorando o seu, então apenas concordou sem reclamar mais qualquer coisa que era bem menos vergonhoso do que continuar encarando o pervertido e pelo menos naquela posição o imbecil não iria ver sua cara.</p><p>Se posicionou por cima do loiro, o rosto no meio das pernas flexionadas, quase alcançando o pênis com a boca, para isso teria que terminar de se abaixar e se empinar, que era a parte mais vergonhosa. Suspirou, imaginava o sorriso pervertido estampado no rosto do idiota e acabou suspirando de novo, francamente... No fim, acabou fazendo e, antes mesmo de se ajeitar, sentiu a língua quente e molhada recebendo sua glande, o fazendo corar até as orelhas. Se olhasse seria pior, então resolveu deixar quieto, mas óbvio que o imbecil não deixaria.</p><p>— Meu amor, vem mais um pouco para trás, não consigo engolir assim. Parece que quer fugir de mim.  — A voz calma e gentil de Sanji quebrava qualquer barreira que estava tentando erguer. Maldito seja aquele galanteador de quinta, nem conseguia sentir ódio dele assim.</p><p>Suspirou pela vigésima vez em cinco segundos e se ajeitou em cima do corpo menor, afastando bem as pernas, empinando a bunda e sentindo o membro deslizar pela boca quente que o recebia de bom grado, o fazendo arfar de prazer. Os braços de Sanji abraçaram suas coxas, as mãos ficando a acariciar com toda delicadeza e amor a pele. Com um 69 decente formado, Zoro voltou a se focar em seu objetivo, tentando ignorar o prazer que recebia pelo outro lado.</p><p>Olhou o membro pulsando próximo de seu rosto, implorando por sua atenção e sorriu. Beijou a glande, colocou a língua para fora, lambendo a abertura e sentiu as pernas inquietas estremecerem. Abraçou-as também, deitando totalmente em cima do corpo alheio e encheu o pau de beijos, da glande até a base e depois voltou para a glande, percebendo que o loiro estava com a guarda baixa, então o abocanhou de uma vez, penetrando-o até a metade na boca molhada com bastante saliva acumulada. Sentiu uma sugada mais intensa em seu próprio membro, como se ele estivesse surpreso e não demorou para sentir seu pau escapando da boca, quase como se Sanji tivesse engasgado.</p><p>Muita baba havia fugido da boca do outro nesse processo e a situação próxima da bunda do marimo estava completamente uma bagunça, o que atiçava ainda mais o loirinho. Ele queria ficar se deliciando apenas com a boca gulosa do outro, devorando seu pau com vontade, e se deu ao prazer daquilo. Voltou a enfiar o pau duro em sua boca e fechou o olho por alguns segundos, deixando que Zoro fizesse o trabalho pesado enquanto ele apenas aproveitava e ficava chupando sem muita intensidade. As mãos passaram a acariciar a bunda morena, incentivando-o.</p><p>Mesmo sem palavras, entendeu bem o recado e deixou o pênis deslizar mais para dentro de sua boca, até a glande encostar em sua garganta. O Chef delirava abaixo de si e aquela reação era muito satisfatória. Tentava respirar com calma para não se engasgar com a garganta profunda, empurrando com a língua o membro para o céu da boca em direção a garganta, engolindo finalmente com gosto aquele pau gostoso que tanto amava. Assim como Sanji definia, Zoro era guloso por aquele pau e amava devorá-lo com muita vontade.</p><p>Se Sanji achou que conseguiria dar alguma atenção para Zoro enquanto ele fazia garganta profunda, achou muito errado. Não demorou para ele começar a tremer e as mãos saírem da bunda morena e se agarrarem no lençol, o membro escapar de sua boca e ele ficar só a gemer bem alto, chegando a ser até mesmo escandaloso, para o agrado do outro. Gemia enlouquecido, deliciado, clamando pelo nome do amado, as únicas palavras que saiam de sua boca eram dramáticas e não se concretizariam, mas eram música para o ouvido alheio.</p><p>A língua deslizou pela extensão do pau, ajudando-o a empurrar bem fundo na garganta. O pescoço estava bem esticado, então facilitava o trabalho, só que nem Zoro aguentava tanto tempo, por mais que tivesse um fôlego e resistência enormes. Mesmo se deliciando com o transe do loiro, ele precisava respirar também, ou acabaria mordendo sem querer e seu brinquedinho favorito seria amputado. Puxou a cabeça para trás com cuidado, deslizando o membro para fora até finalmente poder respirar outra vez. Toda sua saliva foi junto com o pênis, melecando toda a pélvis de Sanji, mas ele só conseguia pensar em recuperar todo o ar que havia perdido.</p><p>Ofegante e completamente fora de si, finalmente percebeu a falta de reação do outro e fez um esforço para se mover até conseguir olhar em seu rosto. Viu aquele rosto corado sendo manchado de lágrimas, o que o fez querer rir divertido. Sanji era tão fraco quando ele fazia coisas pervertidas, chegava a ser fofo. Chorar apenas por uma garganta profunda? Francamente... Zoro coçou a nuca, meio constrangido. Chorar de prazer era outro nível de perversão, ele não sabia lidar com aquilo.</p><p>— Morri e fui para o paraíso. — Sanji se pronunciou de forma dramática, fazendo o moreno rir baixinho.</p><p>“Fofo.”</p><p>— Cala a boca, pervertido, termina logo seu trabalho. — Dito, Zoro voltou a se enfiar no meio das pernas alheias e abocanhar o membro molhado.</p><p>Após soltar um gemido prazeroso, Sanji resolveu acatar a ordem de seu marido mandão. Sem poder olhar muito para os lados por causa das coxas grossas atrapalhando sua visão, ele procurou com a mão o tubo de lubrificante, até encontrar... Não o lubrificante, mas o óleo de massagem... Que seja, quase a mesma coisa, tinha quase a mesma finalidade. Dando uma pequena atenção para os testículos de Zoro, ele afastou as nádegas com as mãos e pressionou o polegar na entrada, vendo o corpo reagir automaticamente como se tentasse fugir. Sorrindo satisfeito, ele continuou o trabalho.</p><p>Abriu a tampa do óleo e derramou uma quantia enorme em todos os dedos das duas mãos. Enquanto segurava as duas nádegas afastadas com uma mão, com a outra começava a prepará-lo. Sugou com força uma das bolas, tentando distraí-lo para penetrar o indicador esquerdo o máximo que conseguiu. Para sua infelicidade o maior curvou as costas se pressionando contra o dedo, porém a boca abandonou seu pau, deixando-o solitário. Como vingança, enfiou mais dois dedos na abertura do moreno, sem perceber o sorriso sádico que estava em seus lábios. Desde quando dar prazer para o outro era considerado vingança?</p><p>Zoro contraia a entrada, apertando os três dedos do loiro com força, como se quisesse prendê-lo ali para sempre. O corpo investia para trás, fazendo os dedos irem o mais fundo possível, totalmente lascivo. Seu olhar começou a procurar por algo na cama, mesmo que a visão começasse a ficar levemente embasada e turva. Maldito seja aquele cozinheiro com ótima habilidade com as mãos.</p><p>“Mais fundo. Mais forte. Mais rápido.” Os pensamentos do moreno se resumiam a isso, obviamente ele jamais falaria em voz alta, nem morto. O que não percebia é que ele sempre soltava sem notar e Sanji amava ouvir e acatar os pedidos. Zoro pedia em voz alta, dando voz a seus pensamentos mais impuros. Se algum dia o loiro falasse que ele dizia tudo, Zoro cairia em si e se conteria no futuro, então sem chance de ele entregar o jogo, mesmo que a vontade de tirar uma com a cara do marimo fosse normalmente bem tentadora.</p><p>O menor curvou os dedos, metendo com força e bem fundo no interior quente, quebrando as barreiras que ele tentava impor entre os dois, até atingir o ponto mais fraco e sensível, achando sua próstata e massageando-a, arrancando o gemido mais perfeito do amado. Aquele gemido lindo e gutural, que o deixava a ponto de gozar também. Ele repetia várias vezes no mesmo ponto com agilidade e destreza, enlouquecendo o parceiro, fazendo do jeitinho que o marimo amava.</p><p>O sêmen do moreno jorrou em seu rosto em jatos fortes, manchando-o com o prazer. Apenas fechou o olho e abriu bem a boca, recebendo-o com gosto. Era o sabor de Zoro, jamais recusaria. Engoliu o pau melado, sugando-o com vontade, se deliciando com o sabor do amado. Zoro poderia ser guloso por seu pau, mas nunca dissera que não era pelo dele também... Não só pelo pau. O peso caiu em cima de si com todas as forças, chegando a deixá-lo sem ar por um segundo. Seu rosto perfeito estava uma bagunça entre saliva e porra e mesmo assim sentia-se tão satisfeito.</p><p>— Tudo bem aí, marimo-kun? — Perguntou com a voz provocante, querendo infernizar a vida dele. Recebeu uma bela mordida na glande toda escorregadia de pré-gozo, de um tigre extremamente irritado e trêmulo, em seguida como se fosse realmente um felino, Zoro lambeu toda a parte melada, como se estivesse tomando leitinho...</p><p>— Me empresta o lubrificante. — Zoro pediu, ainda envergonhado e ignorando o imbecil pervertido. Sem chance de deixá-lo ver seu rosto corado. Estendeu a mão e alguns segundos depois, sentiu um pequeno objeto sendo colocado ali e com o resto de suas forças rolou para o lado de Sanji.</p><p>Certo, só precisava de coragem para fazer o próximo movimento e não era muito fácil com um idiota dando lambidas tão gostosas em seu pênis que havia acabado de gozar. Porra, poderia deixá-lo sem vida por um minuto pelo menos! Cozinheiro pervertido!</p><p>Foco! Era só levantar, virar-se e mostrar quem é que mandava ali! Quem era o tigre! Sanji era só uma raposinha pequena e fraca, não um leão! Zoro era o rei! Exatamente! Dito e feito. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, ele se virou e encarou Sanji. Encarou o olho azul brilhando, o rosto branquinho corado e... Gozado. Ah, não. Maldito fetiche. Seu marido com o rosto cheio de sêmen. Com o SEU sêmen. A reação foi imediata e o sangue acumulou todo em seu membro, enrijecendo-o outra vez. Quem era o pervertido mesmo? Quem tinha uma ereção quase imediata após gozar? Espadachim pervertido!</p><p>— Idiota! Por que você tem que ser sempre tão indecente? — Pegou a primeira coisa que conseguiu alcançar, que era o próprio travesseiro, e jogou no rosto do loiro. Péssima ideia. No rosto cheio de porra do loiro. Seu travesseiro. Era foda ser burro.</p><p>— Eu nem fiz nada dessa vez. — Sanji não entendeu nada e tentou se defender, entretanto, assim que retirou o travesseiro da frente do rosto, já limpo graças a inteligência absurda do marimo, os lábios do outro o calaram em um beijo apaixonado. Quando os braços se moveram para enlaçar o pescoço alheio, os beijos desceram para seu pescoço e ganhou uma lambida nos mamilos rosados.</p><p>Zoro continuou o caminho até estar bem posicionado no meio das pernas longas, olhou para cima enquanto distribuía beijos pelas coxas e a mão esquerda mexia inquieta no tubinho de lubrificante, que na verdade era o óleo, mas nem havia notado e ligava menos que o loiro para aquilo.</p><p>Sanji piscou algumas vezes, tentando processar a informação, passando todos os momentos desde o carro até aquele em sua mente, até perceber a intenção de Zoro. Assim que entendeu, apenas conseguiu mostrar seu sorriso mais malicioso e lamber os lábios em uma imediata permissão, era claro que ele permitia, porra, e como permitia, o marimo não fazia ideia de como ele estava querendo aquilo e na posição anterior era uma droga para o outro fazer em si.</p><p>Afastou mais as pernas e Zoro as puxou para seus ombros, posicionando a bunda bem próxima de seu rosto. Deu uma mordida em uma das nádegas e deslizou a língua até próximo da entrada, fazendo Sanji estremecer em seus braços. Sorriu satisfeito, subindo a língua para os testículos, rodeando-os.</p><p>Zoro jogou o óleo próximo da entrada do loiro, vendo o líquido deslizar, ao mesmo tempo que tentava penetrar o orifício apertado. Era a vez de ele sorrir pervertido. Lambeu os lábios e jogou mais óleo nos dedos da mão direita, enquanto a esquerda com as alianças estimulava lentamente, apenas com o polegar e indicador, o pau do loiro. A boca avançou nas bolas, engolindo-as, e, sem aviso, forçou o indicador na entrada apertada do amado, sentindo-o recuar. Cruzou o olhar verde com o azul, procurando ver alguma recusa ali, recebendo um aceno com a cabeça. Estava tudo bem, era só o maldito reflexo como sempre. Então fechou o olho e forçou novamente, com mais delicadeza.</p><p>O ex-militar sentiu-se preenchido com o dedo grosso. Fechou o olho e se agarrou no lençol, mordendo o lábio inferior. Era tão gostoso. A sensação de ser penetrado, mesmo que só com um dedo, por Zoro, sempre seria prazerosa. Não percebeu, mas uma das mãos abandonou o lençol e deslizou pelo corpo esguio, até alcançar um dos mamilos rosados e apertá-lo com força, fazendo-o morder o lábio outra vez, morrendo de desejo.</p><p>— Z-Zoro... — Chamou pelo amado, desesperado, sendo muito bem retribuído com uma sugada nos testículos que o fez virar o olho e gritar de prazer. Sentiu a mão grande e quente envolver seu membro e o polegar acariciar a glande, dali em diante já entrara no paraíso.</p><p>O segundo dedo deslizou ridiculamente com mais facilidade para dentro, como se implorasse por aquilo, necessitasse do volume, de mais. E necessitava de mais, porque estava implorando por aquele homem. Os dedos grossos afastaram-se no interior apertado, abrindo espaço e naquele momento Zoro teve certeza que o lençol havia rasgado por causa do barulho já conhecido. Olhou de relance para a mão do outro apertando o tecido e realmente estava rasgado. Queria provocá-lo, mas vê-lo tão molinho e entregue era maravilhoso.</p><p>Levantou um pouco o corpo, fazendo os dedos, sem querer, investirem contra Sanji, tirando uma boa reação dele. Soltou o membro e afastou bem uma das nádegas, até o terceiro dedo caber e ele conseguir penetrá-lo e deixá-los quietos no interior quente. A boca envolveu o pênis solitário, chupando com toda vontade, dando total atenção especial para a glande rosada. O engoliu várias vezes, até o quadril começar a rebolar em seus dedos e ele ficar louco, começando a investir os dedos, fodendo Sanji com força e gosto, dilacerando aquela cavidade apertada e gulosa que parecia querer engolir seus dedos.</p><p>Ele viu o loiro machucando os próprios mamilos com os dedos de tanto prazer que sentia e sua boca já estava seca de tantos gemidos que soltava, para piorar tudo Zoro ainda devorava seu pau e curvava os dedos até encontrar a próstata sensível e simplesmente matar o loiro por completo. Sério, era muito para um pervertido aguentar. Sanji havia morrido por completo.</p><p>A boca de Zoro se encheu com o sêmen do loiro e ele engoliu até a última gota, continuando a chupar na mesma intensidade e meter os dedos na exata localização até o outro sair do transe e parar de gozar gostoso em sua boca gulosa. A mão livre apertou com gosto a coxa grossa, dando algumas arranhadas com a pontinha das unhas que arrepiaram o loiro morto. Retirou a rola da boca e, como um gatinho, ficou passando a língua, lambendo os restos de vestígios de leitinho que haviam ali, pegando antes de escorrerem até os testículos, o que não o impedia de dar umas lambidinhas gostosas nas bolas também. Gatos gostam de leite e bolas. Com cuidado retirou os dedos de dentro de Sanji e finalmente olhou para cima, vendo-o morto. Sorriu e pulou em cima, abraçando-o com todo amor e acolhendo-o naquela manha.</p><p>— Morreu e foi para o paraíso pela segunda vez hoje? — O maior perguntou, recebendo um aceno fraco com a cabeça. Havia realmente acabado com um pervertido, isso o tornava alguém ainda mais pervertido? Apenas era um gatinho faminto. — Cadê aquele leão de mais cedo? Só estou vendo uma raposinha pequena e fraca... — Sussurrou manhoso e a mente pervertida de Sanji o fez interpretar aquilo como um ronrono. Sim, ele era um leão e Zoro sua presa, seu tigrinho manhoso, iria devorá-lo. Zoro era dele!</p><p>— O leão vai te devorar! Rawr! — Como se tivesse tomado uma injeção de ânimo, pulou em cima do outro e o atacou, enchendo-o de mordidinhas por todo o corpo perfeitamente bronzeado e bem definido. Zoro começou a rir e retribuir o ataque, devolvendo as mordidas da mesma forma e atacando Sanji também, disputando território com o rei da selva, mesmo sabendo que era uma disputa perdida. Será que deveria considerar como perda, já que a recompensa seria algo bom?</p><p>Quando Sanji estava ocupado atacando sua jugular, dando o golpe fatal e vencendo aquela briga entre felinos, derrotando o tigre e provando que um leão sempre será maior e melhor, Zoro estava com o olhar focado na bunda redondinha do loiro, empinada em cima de seu corpo, como se já não estivesse dando a mínima para aquela disputa. Lambeu os lábios e o prendeu com as pernas, pressionando o membro desperto no abdômen alheio. Assim que o menor olhou para seu rosto e viu seu sorriso sugestivo, sentiu-se como o Simba vendo a Nala e a ereção pulsou forte, chegando a doer. Então entendeu o que aquela cena do filme significava e como era inadequada para crianças. Para piorar ainda mais, o idiota de cabelo verde lambeu os próprios lábios insinuante, enlouquecendo-o por completo. Não era forte o bastante para aguentar algo naquele nível. Achou que havia acabado, mas não, claro que não, o marimo não ia deixá-lo sair inteiro, precisava terminar de matá-lo e assim o fez, agarrando-se em seu pescoço e lambendo o canto de seus lábios finos. Sangue? Já não corria mais por suas veias e sim apenas em sua rola, estava todo lá acumulado em seu membro. Como não ficar de pau duro com seu parceiro agindo de tal forma?</p><p>O coração acelerou, as mãos ficaram trêmulas e meio desajeitado e desesperado se posicionou no meio das pernas de Zoro, segurou o pau e o esfregou naquela entrada convidativa, percebendo o quanto estava nervoso. Deveria ser só sexo e estava se sentindo nervoso, inseguro. Só sexo... O pensamento estúpido o fez rir baixinho e receber um olhar confuso. Até parece. Aquele espadachim idiota nunca ganharia apenas sexo dele, receberia todo o mundo, o universo.</p><p>A voz grossa chamando seu nome o tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo-o voltar para a realidade. Viu o corpo moreno ofegante, ansioso. As pernas estavam bem abertas para ele, totalmente receptivas, em uma visão enlouquecedora. Sentiu um pulsar mais forte no coração, não apenas naquele órgão e voltou a esfregar a glande na entrada, tendo mais foco e, aos poucos, conseguindo parar de tremer. Afastou o olhar, procurando algo, achando após alguns momentos e estendendo a mão para alcançar, finalmente pegando o real tubo de lubrificante. Abriu-o e jogou a maior quantidade nas mãos, espalhando pelo pênis em seguida e jogando o objeto em qualquer lugar, perdendo-o no lençol. Deixou uma boa quantidade na glande, usando a mão melada para esfregar na superfície da entrada e se posicionou, empurrando a ponta do pênis para dentro daquela cavidade, sentindo as paredes internas o engolirem e apertarem deliciosamente.</p><p>O cozinheiro fechou o olho, apreciando aquela sensação prazerosa e um pouco dolorosa, mas que era maravilhosa. Soltou o pau quando estava pela metade enfiado e segurou as coxas grossas, puxando o corpo grande contra si. Zoro estava na mesma situação, esbanjando prazer, segurando-se com força no lençol inexistente em suas mãos. A forma lenta que era penetrado, em que aquele pau deslizava com facilidade para dentro de seu corpo pelo excesso absurdo de lubrificante e preparação, era delirante, o deixava em transe. O desgraçado sabia o que fazia e fazia da melhor forma, mesmo que nem estivesse fazendo nada naquele momento e mesmo que jamais fosse admitir qualquer coisa em voz alta, o ego do maldito já era muito elevado. Queria ficar irritado com ele, porém, assim que abriu o olho verde, viu o maldito mordendo o lábio com o olho fechado, sabia que ele estava desesperado para enfiar tudo em seu corpo, mas conseguindo se conter esperando a cavidade se acostumar com o volume a mais. Sabia como era dolorida aquela sensação, então sem pensar muito, ou se arrependeria e mudaria de ideia, alcançou o pulso de Sanji e puxou-o para frente com tudo, fazendo-o cair em cima de seu corpo e penetrá-lo o máximo possível.</p><p>Os dois gritaram de dor e prazer, fechando os olhos e se abraçando com força, desesperados. Os dedos morenos se enfiaram nas costas do menor e as pernas enlaçaram sua cintura, puxando-o contra si para ele nem pensar em fugir. Mesmo que estivesse doendo muito e o corpo rejeitasse e tentasse expulsá-lo, era bom pra cacete aquela dor e o prazer que sentia fazia com que ficasse bem fraquinho e sensível, fazendo a situação ser melhor do que imagina. Subiu os dedos até as madeixas douradas, apertando-as com delicadeza e todo seu amor. Tentava ao máximo deixar o corpo relaxado para não apertar tanto o pênis em seu interior, mesmo que não fosse lá muito efetivo e o outro sentisse que teria o pinto amputado a qualquer segundo.</p><p>— Você vai me matar. — A voz pervertida do loiro em seu ouvido o fez rir baixinho.</p><p>— Terceira vez? — Provocou, puxando a nuca para trás até conseguir ver o olhar azul-mar. Retirou alguns fios de cabelo grudados no rosto pelo suor, recebendo alguns acenos manhosos em resposta. Tão fofo que fazia até o coração doer. Aproximou os lábios e beijou bem gostoso aquela boca quente, deliciando-se com o gosto de cigarro que sempre existia ali.</p><p>Quando o loiro se afastou parecendo recuperado, havia um sorriso indecente naqueles lábios. As línguas fora da boca ainda tentavam manter-se em contato, até a distância as separarem e um vestígio de saliva os conectar até ser quebrado, causando um riso baixo nos dois idiotas. O olhar esverdeado desceu até o meio das pernas que se afastaram insinuantes e convidativas, fazendo qualquer homem comum se excitar, mas como o de sobrancelhas encaracoladas era um pervertido sem limites, morreu de tesão e investiu com força contra o corpo sensível sem qualquer aviso, arrancando um gemido que parecia a canção de um anjo em seus ouvidos. Aquilo era puro prazer.</p><p>As pernas enlaçadas na cintura de Sanji perderam as forças e caíram no colchão, ficando flexionadas de forma meio desajeitada. Sanji tentou manter o controle nas investidas, metendo com força no moreno, apoiando as duas mãos no colchão e admirando a visão do peitoral suado e maravilhosamente trabalhado abaixo de si tentando reunir o máximo de oxigênio possível. Os pulmões do moreno se enchiam, fazendo com que o peito inflasse e o loirinho apenas o desejasse mais. Era um viciado em peitos. Ele lambeu os lábios, desejando encher aquele corpo de marcas, devorar os mamilos escuros e provocar seu marido da pior forma, mais pervertida que existia. Entretanto, fora Sanji quem acabou sendo provocado ao levantar o olhar e ver aquele deus grego segurando-se com força no travesseiro, com a língua para fora e babando mais do que quando dormia, se Zoro estivesse apenas assim tudo bem, ainda resistiria, mas seu olho estava molhado, como se fosse chorar, e Sanji sabia que aquilo apenas acontecia quando ele estava sentindo o máximo de prazer possível e era raro o moreno deixá-lo vê-lo naquele estado.</p><p>— Ngn... CO...O...K... AH... — A expressão entregue e necessitada, a voz gemendo o apelido carinhoso, a completa bagunça em que o moreno se encontrava era muito para Sanji aguentar, fazendo seu pau pulsar no interior escorregadio. Sem pensar muito, pôs-se ajoelhado, agarrou as pernas, dobrando-as e passou a meter com mais força. Mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido, exatamente como o moreno amava e implorava. Viu-o soltando uma mão do travesseiro e levando ao próprio pênis esquecido, masturbando-se desesperado, o que não agradava muito o loiro, porém precisava focar-se em fodê-lo com vontade. A água molhando o olho escorreu, parecendo até que aquele homem estava chorando de tanto prazer.</p><p>— Ma...rimo... Humm... — Sanji chamou, recebendo a atenção alheia. Nada disse, apenas sorriu gentil e continuou com os movimentos fortes e profundos, apertando com toda sua força as coxas torneadas. Seu pau bateu em uma parte que fez o moreno estremecer, então se esforçou para meter mais vezes naquela direção, sentindo que Zoro morreria em seus braços, era excitante. A mão morena parecia tentar arrancar o pau com força e velocidade que usava na masturbação, mas pareceu efetivo já que viu aquele corpo escultural se contorcendo na cama, gemendo alto e gozando forte no próprio abdômen e peitoral. Estava morto.</p><p>— Sanji... — Viu um sorriso apaixonado no rosto exausto e morto do moreno e retribuiu. As unhas fincaram na coxa no momento em que viu uma gota de esperma no mamilo escuro, fazendo-o sentir uma corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o corpo. Sanji investiu apenas mais algumas vezes contra a próstata do outro que ainda se deliciava com o orgasmo, ajudando-o a sentir mais prazer, logo atingindo seu ápice. Ele apertou as coxas e jogou as costas para trás, enfiando o mais fundo possível em Zoro, gozando muito forte dentro dele.</p><p>— Zoro... — Chamou com a voz completamente exausta. Estava ofegante e mesmo assim sua mente pervertida ainda pensava em constranger o moreno e ter a visão privilegiada que tanto amava. Retirou-se de dentro dele e estava para levantar a bunda alheia e ficar admirando seu sêmen escorrer pelas coxas bronzeadas, mas até parece que o espadachim deixaria aquilo acontecer! Percebendo as intenções malignas e pervertidas, assim que sentiu uma mão tocando sua bunda, fez questão de puxar o safado para cima de seu corpo e prendê-lo em seus braços de uma forma que ele nunca mais conseguisse escapar dali.</p><p>— Sem chance.</p><p>— Mas...</p><p>— Não. — Zoro encerrou a discussão, convicto. Recebeu um bico manhoso e teve que ignorar ou acabaria cedendo. Suspirou e segurou a mão esquerda do loiro, retirando a aliança de seu próprio dedo e colocou de volta ao local que realmente pertencia, assim como fizera no dia em que se casaram. Puxou a mão aos lábios e selou de leve por cima do anelar, da aliança. — Aceita ser meu marido, Roronoa Sanji? — O pedido bobo fez o loiro rir, derretendo-se por completo.</p><p>“Fofo.”</p><p>— Já sou seu marido, Roronoa Zoro.</p><p>Sanji se aconchegou em cima do corpo forte, subindo a mão com a aliança até as madeixas verdes, acariciando-as.</p><p>— É claro que aceito, eternamente. — Zoro sorriu satisfeito com a resposta, depositando um beijo na sobrancelha encaracolada e abraçando Sanji de forma carinhosa. Era impossível sentir-se mais feliz.</p><p>Estavam finalmente completos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>